onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Boros
Boros (ボロス, Borosu), also called Lord Boros (ボロス主 Boros-sama) by his subordinates, is the leader of the Dark Matter Thieves, a group of alien invaders who are responsible for the destruction of A-City. Like Saitama, Boros faces a self-imposed existencial crisis, becoming too powerful that nothing gave him thrill anymore, opting to travel to Earth because of a prophecy saying he would have a worthy opponent. Appearance Lord Boros is a very tall, cyclops alien with light pink, spiky hair with bangs that frame his face, sharp teeth and pointed ears, which are adorned with multiple earrings. He has one large blue eye and light blue skin with crack-shaped markings that start from his eye and cover most of his body. He wears a special golden armor that suppresses his powers with spikes on his shoulder and forearms and matching curved boots. In the manga, his skin at sealed form is of purple color with darker purple stripes on it's face. He also has a red orb on his chest with purple markings on his stomach and arms. He wears a white harem pants, held by a magenta colored sash with silver lined purple blades hanging from it. He also has gold (silver in anime) earrings. After the armor is destroyed by Saitama, his appearance changes. He becomes more muscular built, while his skin changes to a navy blue color with light blue markings that emit energy. He is shown with an additional yellow eye under his chest which moves in synced with his original, now yellow eye and his hair is completely spiked up becoming slightly darker in color. In his Meteoric Burst form, his appearance changes drastically. His hair grows, reaching his back, his eye becomes completely white, and his body becomes engulfed in white energy, while his markings now return to their original, dark blue color. Lord boros colored.png| Personality Thanks to his amazing powers, Boros is both arrogant and prideful. Due to his love of battles and inability to find any opponent who has been able to match him in power, he roams the universe looking for worthy opponents that would be able to stand against him. He met a prophet that revealed to him that in a far off planet he would finally find a strong opponent that would be able to fight on par with him, giving Boros the enjoyable fight he had always desired. Plot Great Prophecy Saga Alien Conquerers Arc Boros first appears with his spaceship in A-City commanding a mysterious group of alien invaders and, without an apparent reason, he completely destroys the city with the sole exception of the Hero Association's headquarters due to its high resistance to damage. Saitama, who was in the building, then broke into the spaceship and effortlessly eliminated Gloryverse and Geluganshp, two of Boros' top subordinates, much to his surprise. Face to face with Saitama, Boros starts explaining him that he attacked A-City because of a prophecy that foretold he would find a worthy opponent. Annoyed, Saitama punches Boros, berating him for destroying A-City for a stupid reason. Unexpectedly, Boros survived Saitama's lethal punch and with his armor destroyed, he unleashed his true strength and prepares to fight a surprised Saitama, going all out. During the battle, Boros hits Saitama with everything all of his power, including his trump card: the "Meteoric Burst" ability, and without caring for his star ship, attacks Saitama continuously before he can even react, kicking him all the way to the moon. Saitama returns by jumping from the moon and begins to counterattack; hitting Boros with a barrage of punches. Even after being reduced into pieces, Boros' regenerative abilities are so strong that he recovers almost immediately. Eager to end the fight, Boros decides to use his other trump card: the "Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon" to destroy the planet's surface. But before the beam could hit the planet, Saitama used his own trump card: the "Serious Series Punch" which repels Boros' beam and critically damages him. Defeated and incapable of regenerating from the heavy damage, Boros compliments Saitama for the splendid battle. Boros' last words show that he knew Saitama never showed his full potential during the battle, saying that Saitama is way too strong, and that as a result, the prophecy that he had gambled on was a lie. Boros dies while a victorious Saitama leaves the ruins of the star ship. Abilities & Powers As the leader of the invading force of aliens, Boros has authority over the entire armada, his rule being absolute while being extremely powerful in his own right. According to Boros, as an adaptation to living on a planet that have harsh climates, his species has developed the greatest regenerative ability in the entire universe. Boros also appears to be able to sense peoples' energy levels, which manifests itself as an aura around the said person. Notably, Boros is the first enemy which survived a normal punch from Saitama, a notable fact since all of the previous threats had been obliterated while the Alien Invader simply got his armor destroyed in the first punch. This puts Boros on a whole new level of all the other enemies Saitama has faced before. Physical Abilities Boros was gifted with superpowers since the beginning and vastly increased his powers with time and experience. He claims that he in particular, possesses regeneration, physical ability and latent energy that far surpasses others, including members of his race. Saitama even said that he was the strongest opponent he has ever fought. Immense Strength: Boros displays extreme amounts strength during his fight against Saitama. He was also able to knock Saitama through several pillars with only one punch. With a single kick, he sent him rocketing into space, all the way to the moon. Immense Speed: Boros has immeasurable speed and agility, as he was able to keep up with a casual Saitama. He uses the latent energy shunted from his body as a means of propulsion, making him so fast to the point that his path of movement often zig-zags, and anything he touches while moving at this speed instantly evaporates. Immense Durability: Boros is shown to be amazingly resilient, to the point of being the first opponent of Saitama to survive, after being hit directly by his punch, despite having his full powers sealed by his armor. Even after receiving a direct punch from Saitama in his Meteoric Form, he was intact, despite bleeding and injured. Regeneration: Boros has been shown to regrow an arm in seconds just by concentrating on it. When struck by Saitama's consecutive punches, he was blown apart but was able to regenerate his whole body in an instant. However Boros' regeneration ability has a limit. As it shows in the end, he lost to Saitama and was unable to regenerate again. Energy Projection: Boros can use the latent energy that his body produces to fire large energy blasts from the eye in his chest with great destructive power. He also combines his energy projection with his physical attacks, resulting in shockwaves and blasts capable of destroying city-sized areas. The invader has stated that the resulting blasts are so powerful that the weak will find their bones friend and vaporized instantly. Released Form: Boros wears an ornate suit of armor that is designed to keep his immense powers in check. When the armor is removed his body becomes black and spiky and begins to glow from the released energy. Boros praised Saitama for being the first to last that long against him, suggesting that even in this form Boros is immensely powerful compared to other enemies. Fighting Style Highly Experienced Combatant: Boros is an extremely skilled fighter with decades of combat experience and not a single loss in combat, making him an extremely dangerous and powerful fighter. As such, he tries to end fights quickly and doesn't hesitate to hold back, presumably as a strategy to avoid giving chances to his enemies. Trump Cards: Boros has several techniques which he uses when he wants to finish a fight quickly or thoroughly destroy an opponent. * Meteoric Burst (メテオリックバースト, Meteorikkubāsuto): It is Boros' trump card which he resorts to when he wishes to settle a fight quickly. He uses his latent energy to boost his body to release speed and power beyond its limit, at the cost of putting immense burden on his body. This also causes his body to start glowing white. In this form Boros' kick had enough power to send Saitama to the moon. :: Augmented Strength: Along with his other attributes, Boros' strength grows to exponential levels. His punches can launch Saitama much far away than before, with a single damage being capable of making the surrounding environment implode. Boros, in this form, lifts an immense part of his ship and throws it against Saitama making it pierce through several layers of the massive fortress. One of Boros' kicks had so much strength behind it that it had enough force to send Saitama rocketing through space, all the way to the moon. :: Augmented Speed: Boros' speed is also shown to increase drastically with the activation of Meteoric Burst. He moves at a speed so big using his latent energy, that everything around him is shown to be teared apart with a single pass-by. When attacking Saitama in a full-out assault, Boros was barely visible, looking more like whispers of light hitting the Caped Baldy at various spots in a little time skip. * Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon (崩星咆哮砲, Hōsei Hōkōhō): While in his meteoric burst form, Boros can launch a massive beam of energy from his mouth. Boros states that it can wipe out a planet's surface. Anime and Manga difference Episode 10 *He is seen sitting in the throne room where the power core lies as the ship shakes from Saitama's assault. Episode 11 *He is seen walking out of the throne room to the control room. *Boros never sees the fight between Saitama and Geyunganshoop. *He doesn't teleport to Saitama, instead he walks down the stairs to confront the hero. Episode 12 *It is shown how Boros lost his right arm against Saitama. *He pummels Saitama across the top of his ship in Meteoric Burst at incredible velocity, causing parts of the ship to become slag, before sending him to the moon. *His body is literally blown apart instead of pieces after he is hit by Consecutive Normal Punches. *While charging up Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon, Boro's heartbeat was audible in a similar fashion to Saitama's heartbeat in his dream fight on episode 1. *While Boros is blown apart, his eyes are shown sparking a blue "fire" before healing himself. Also in a similar fashion to Saitama's eye's in his dream fight. *Instead of wiping out the surface of the Earth, Boros stated that his Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon would destroy the entire planet. Quotes * (Referring to Saitama) "This state... It burdens my body immensely, similar to anaerobic exercise. It's supposed to be a trump card I only use to settle a fight quickly... but this man, makes me wanna go all out!" * (To Saitama) "You lie. You had strength to spare. I never stood a chance. It wasn't even a battle. So much for prophecies. You were too strong... Saitama..." Trivia * At first, Boros looked more human and had a steel-plated looking armor with a skull-looking ornament. His design was later changed by Yusuke Murata in order to look more alien. *It is worth mentioning that he is the first opponent of Saitama that survived after getting one-punched, much to Saitama's surprise (excluding characters like Sonic and the tank top siblings, whom he didn't mean to kill). However, Boros knew all along that Saitama "didn't bare his fangs at all". *The origin of Boros's name is from a game ONE played.http://i.imgur.com/O9wGaPm.jpg *Boros is the second character to have two variation points in the manga. This is for in his appearance in the manga (the first looking plain and more armored while the second version had more detail and the armor was like a second skin), and his battle with Saitama (First time was a whirlwind of punch where the gravity core was ending in the same way as they ascend to outside and on top of the spaceship, after shooting him with a laser, Boros kicks Saitama into the ship while he is in the air, then pummeling Saitama into and through a giant piece of the ship while using Meteroic Burst, then grabs said piece and throws it at Saitama. Second time is instead showing Saitama and Boros exchange blows across the room destroying the ground, Boros's energy blast is more detailed and destructive, he appears behind Saitama and makes a direct hit to the back of his head, and while in Meteoric Burst throws one punch at Saitama sending him flying across the ship while obliterating much of the ship below, Boros then kicked Saitama with enough power to send him to the moon). *A few Easter eggs is that some parts of the first version of the fight (which became a special chapter) between him and Saitama is seen in the anime. Like the piece of the ship falling off during Boros' monologue about his species and later when he hits Saitama downwards to the ship is relating to him kicking Saitama in the head downwards to the ship in the first version. *It's possible that the "worthy opponent" mentioned in the prophecy to Boros was actually Garou. In an interview where ONE is questioned about who would win in a fight between Boros and Garou, ONE replies that Boros in a fight against Garou in his perfect form would be "one hell of a battle." *Boros is one of the few that can sense Saitama's immense power. The other one is Carnage Kabuto. *It's possible that the reason why ONE stated that Boros was above dragon was because of fan's confusion due the mistake of the Databook, as it first classified Boros as only being Dragon level threat. *Boros hair strikes some resemblance to a Super Saiyan, whose hair coincidentally grows bigger each time he transforms to stronger forms. At his base form, Boros had a shorter hair which was similar to a regular Super Saiyan hair, at his second form his hair grows larger like in Super Saiyan 2 transformation and at his final and third transformation, his hair strikes a strong resemblance to Super Saiyan 3's hair. This could be either a reference or a parody. *Boros is actually an allusion to one of ONE's previous works, Taiyo Man (Sun Man). In the story, the final boss was too strong for the plot to progress and it took 20 years in real time before ONE came up with an opponent strong enough to fight him.https://twitter.com/one_rakugaki/status/248140873525772289 References Navigation Category:Dark Matter Thieves Category:Mysterious Being Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Dragon Category:Leader Category:Villains Category:Male